Buttercup's Ultimate Fail
by FantasticT
Summary: My 1st Fanfic! Blossom is a perfect driver.  Bubbles isn't bad.  But of course, Buttercup is AWFUL.  When she goes in to take her drivers test, what surprises are in store for her?  A gross teacher, annoying sisters, and a worst enemy, perhaps?  Oneshot.


_Hey, everyone! It's FantasticT, here for the first time to spin you a tale. _

_It's my first fanfic, so it's not professional material—I actually got the idea from my sister, because I told her to come up with a quickie idea for a fanfic so that I could write one. So thanks to her!_

_Anyways, lets get on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Even though I wish Craig McCracken would show up on my doorstep with the rights to the Powerpuff Girls, it's just not gonna happen. But a girl can dream, can't she?_

The Ultimate Fail

**CHAPTER 1**

"BUTTERCUUUUUUUP!"

The green Puff woke to the sound of her bossy sister pounding on her door. "Unghh.." she said, rolling over across her bed and onto the floor of her room with a thump. Her face was smashed into the green rug on the floor and she was surrounded by bras, chip bags, soda cans, and Lord knows what else.

"Crap," she mumbled, her face flat on the ground. She lifted her head up but kept her eyes closed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, BLOSSOM?"

Her sister swung the door open with a BANG! and sashayed into the room. She was wearing a tight-fitted black and pink shirt with a black heart in the corner, along with some light wash skinny jeans and black flats. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail, and her makeup was applied flawlessly.

'Darnn morning people,' Buttercup thought.

"Get up, lazy," she said, nudging her sister's side with her shoe. "We have our _License Test _today."

Her sister began to stroll casually out of the room, and then turned to look at the room with disgust. "And by the way—this room is disgusting." She shut the door behind her.

Buttercup picked herself up off the ground and dug through the clothes on the floor. She found a pair of green sweatpants, and a black shirt. She went into her bathroom, took one look at her raven black hair, and automatically threw on a bright green hat.

After joining her family for some Lucky Captain Rabbit King cereal, fruit, and some orange juice, and listening to Bubbles drone on and on about how nervous she was, Buttercup and her sisters took to the sky in the direction of Townsville Driving School.

Once they arrived, they checked in, only to discover that Ms. Keane would be their instructor. That took the pressure off of Buttercup's shoulders, but the fact that she had always been the worst driver out of all three of them still floated in the back of her mind.

Blossom, when practicing with the Professor, had never crashed into anything. Being the most perfect out of all three of them, she drove through the twists and turns of Townsville _(A/N: Try saying that five times fast!) _with ease. She nailed parallel parking on the first try, and now Professor even let her drive them to the park on special occasions.

Bubbles, who was nearly as perfect as Blossom, hadn't really crashed into anything (other than the neighbor's dog, much to her dismay). She sometimes drove over grass and onto the curb, but other than that she was turning out to be a decent driver.

Buttercup, however, was far from perfect, particularly when it came to driving. She crashed into mailboxes, trees, squirrels, and into a man on the street ("Aw, it served him right! He didn't look both ways OR use the crosswalk!"). Professor didn't know what to do with her—he didn't even trust her _backseat_ driving skills.

Blossom was up first. As usual, she could answer all of the written questions, and exited the testing room in less than ten minutes, smiling and giving her sisters a thumbs-up as she and Ms. Keane headed outside for the driving portion. Blossom, as usual, swerved through the obstacle course without a flaw. She walked out with her license in hand in nearly ten minutes flat.

Bubbles was next. She passed her written questions easily, and ran over one or two cones while doing her actual test, but also passed. She skipped back into the waiting room with a wide, goofy grin on her face.

"Good luck, Buttercup!" she said, giving her sister a sincere smile.

Buttercup heard Blossom stifle a small laugh in the corner. She made a mental note to draw a mustache on her sisters driver's license picture later on.

She entered the written test room and found a man in his late forties standing in the front of the room.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked, glaring at him. What happened to Ms. Keane? This guy was making her nervous already, from his sweaty, meaty hands to his ugly, zit-covered face.

"I'm Mr. Kowalski," he informed her with a straight face.

"Where's Ms. Keane?" she asked, looking around. There was no one else in the room but her and the man.

"She had a sudden stomach pain and had to go home." He explained. '_That's the worst excuse in the world_,' Buttercup thought to herself, furrowing her brow in annoyance.

She picked up her sisters thought from the other room. 'Ms. Keane probably didn't want to crash & die today.' Blossom giggled. Bubbles laughed in agreement.

"SHUT UP, JERKS! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Buttercup screamed through the door, making her sisters go silent.

"Ms. Utonium!" Mr. Kowalski slapped his desk with his hand. "I demand that you sit down and take the test immediately!"

Buttercup heard her sisters laughing in the other room, but decided to ignore it for the sake of her license. She glared at Mr. Kowalski and sat down in her seat with a huff.

"Now that you are settled down," the hideous man said with a warning glance, "Let's begin. You have thirty minutes." He handed Buttercup the test, and she got started.

After twenty nine heart-pounding, mind-boggling minutes, Buttercup handed in her test. Mr. Kowalski took a few minutes to graze over Buttercup's carefully thought out answers. "Well, you just barely passed," he said, throwing her test into a trash can, much to Buttercup's displeasure. She gave the man a sour look, which he ignored.

He stood up at his desk. "Well, I suppose it's time to move on to the driving portion," he said in his monotone voice.

Buttercup followed him back out of the testing room and into the waiting room, where Buttercup noticed her sister's silent laughs and stares. After giving them a…_rude hand gesture_…Buttercup followed her Driver's Ed teacher out into the parking lot.

"Now Ms. Utonium: Your sisters have informed me that you are overall the…"

Buttercup waited for him to say: _Worst driver out of the three of you—which is why you're going to get your license without the test!_

"…best driver out of all three of you!"

Buttercup jumped back in shock. She turned back towards the main building, only to see her sisters falling on the floor in laughter. She felt her fists tighten in rage. "They told you WHAT?"

"Yes, of course! I didn't believe that there could be a better driver than Blossom until Bubbles told me how amazing you were!"

Buttercup continued to stare in awe. "Well, let's continue, shall we?" Kowalski said, handing her the keys and ushering her towards the car.

"Now, because I have heard such great things about your driving skills," the teacher explained, continuing towards the silver Volvo, "I've come up with a little challenge for you."

"Ch-ch-ch-challenge?" Buttercup stammered, unlocking the car and opening the door to get in as Mr. Kowalski crossed to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Yes," he nodded. "To see just how good of a driver you are, I decided to add a real life situation in with your test. Presenting…" Mr. Kowalski motioned to the backseat.

"BUTCH?"

**CHAPTER 2**

"BUTCH?" Buttercup shrieked in frustration. The green RowdyRuff was sitting lazily in the backseat, smiling that devilish smirk he always wore right before he caused trouble. His long black hair swept over his eyes, and he wore black skinny jeans, green converse, and a dark green shirt with black designs all over it.

"The one and only," he singsonged, tousling Buttercup's hair before she slapped him away.

"Mr. Kowalski, you have _got _to be kidding me. You can't really expect me to drive with THIS moron in the backseat."

"Love you too, babe!" he joked, making Buttercup ten times more annoyed.

Now not only was she going to fail her Driver's Ed Test,

But she was going to fail in front of her worst enemy AND her sisters.

And to top it all off, her teacher was the loudest, ugliest, most annoying person in the entire City of Townsville.

Buttercup sighed and put the key into the ignition, starting the engine.

For a five minute test, this was going to be a _looooong _ride.

Mr. Kowalski explained what she had to do: "Just drive through these cones, turn where I tell you to turn and Parallel Park at the end. If you can do all of that, then you should have no problem getting your license. Ready?" Buttercup nodded. "GO!"

Butch starting screaming in the backseat causing Buttercup to slam forward on the gas in surprised. "What the HECK are you doing?" she yelled, turning around in her seat to glare at him.

"Eyes on the road Ms. Utonium!"

"It's called Scream-O. It's music," Butch explained, smiling and trying to look innocent.

"I SAID, _EYES ON THE ROAD, MS. UTONIUM!"_

"Well it's pretty _darn_ annoying music, so keep it down back there!" Buttercup exclaimed, making Butch scream even louder.

"I SAID _SHUT UP!"_

"MAKE ME!"

"EYES ON THE RO—"

….**CRASH!**

**Chapter 3**

After crashing the car into the side of the Driver's Ed building and getting cussed out by Mr. Kowalski for the damages and by Butch for breaking his iPod, Buttercup vowed to never drive again and just make her sisters drive her around.

As they flew home, an interesting thought came to Buttercup's mind.

"Girls, I have a question."

"Yeah, Buttercup?" The other Puffs responded, dodging some pigeons who were flying past.

"Well, today I totally embarrassed myself in front of a sweaty teacher and my worst enemy, crashed an expensive car into a building, and got cussed out. This whole day's pretty much been one enormous fail."

"We know Buttercup," Blossom said with a laugh.

"We were there," Bubbles added, a giggle bursting out of her.

"And you know what I realized after all that?" Blossom and Bubbles waited for an answer.

Buttercup curled her hands into fists and rolled her eyes.

"**We can fly. We don't **_**NEED **_**to drive."**

_Haha, hope you loved it! R&R, I wanna know how I am as an author!_

_FantasticT OUT! *makes pease sign*_


End file.
